Taking a leap of faith
by Beizanten
Summary: Tony Steve is in sexual kinda friend in benefit relationship and oblivious to each other feeling


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance /Angst

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

Looking for a beta

Chapter One: Take A leap of faith

Note: It would take a long time for me to continue this because normally I only write sex one shot. Thanks for reading

Another difficult mission for the team means another night Tony will seek his bed. So it's no surprise for Steve when glass door slide open and Tony slip inside his shower naked. The warm water made him shudder, but the sight of a wet, naked Steve whose eyes burning, carnal, heated like the water …looking so, so unbelievably hot made all his blood go down south

Tony's burning Hazel eyes devouring him making his skin flare

No words are spoken as Tony moved over so he was now standing under the spray of water and Steve pulls Tony close, pressing their bodies together and kisses him and Tony likes it that way. Words would only make this harder. Their kisses got deeper and harder until Tony was dizzy and panting. Steve kisses is drugging and he soon forgot everything but this.

Leaning forward to kiss Tony's jaw, his hand splayed out to touch the top of Tony's ass. He can feel Tony hardening against his thigh and he grins, sloppy-filthy.

Steve runs his lips on his neck beneath his ear down his neck and back again, kissing and sucking as he goes. He tugs on Tony's nipples and as they harden and stretch beneath his expert fingers, pleasure spikes shard and libidinously in the brunet's belly. Tony groan.

Sealing his mouth on Steve's, Tony pushes him against the wall with his chest. He slid both hand up Steve's thighs and run his fingertips across Steve's sex-feeling how hard he is for him. Steve is so painfully hard for him. He moaned into Tony's mouth rolling his hips to push into Tony's welcoming hand.

This was exactly what he'd needed and wanted this man that set his blood on fire and made his heart yearns. And man, Steve is an absolute Adonis, all bent back, the water marking his chest glisten, his lips parted and a little bruised from kissing him, his legs spread apart.

His captain moans as Tony palm his cock, his eyes fill with lust and something else Tony can't decipher. He isn't sure he wanted to know what it is…

He scratched up Steve's thighs lightly, the water making his nails soft so they glided more than scraped against the skin. Tony stroked him harder, the slickness of soap and water adding a layer of delicious sensation on top of an already perfect touch.

Steve rocks against Tony, moaning into their kiss.

And when his mouth leaves Steve and kisses it way down to Steve's cock which is just begging for him, his mouth, his hands, the blond moans. Buries his face in Steve's crotch, inhaling his musk. 

And he licks him teasingly, from base to tip, taking the little drop of pre-cum on the tip of his tongue, and then diving, taking Steve into his mouth, sucking almost viciously, licking, teasing, a scrape of teeth, a hint of his goatee against Steve's balls as he deep-throats and the hint of hot breath as he releases Steve and blows gently. _"God, Tony"_

Tony wraps his hand around Steve's cock and pumps gently, teasing him. "Tony- please"

He slavishly bathes Steve's balls with slow swipes of his tongue before taking him into his mouth fully. As Steve cried on, he pulled Steve's hips forward, driving him hard. Steve shivered, panting. He closed his eyes and placed both hands on Tony's head, fingers tightening in Tony's hair.

He thrust his hips against Tony's face, moaning feverishly.

He howled in ecstasy with the rush and intensity of the orgasm, hitting the top register of his voice. Tony held tight to him as Steve's body jerked, being racked violently with waves of pleasure. Steve's piercing cries were music to the inventor's ears. When the blond blew apart, Tony swallows it all eagerly.

Tony let out startled gasp when he was dragged to his feet, lips melding against each other. Pale hands held toned hips tightly, as Steve thrust his hips against the others, both men hissing as their members ground against each other. Tony can feel Steve hardening again.

Both desperate for more friction, a hard, fast pace was set, hips bucking frantically against each other before Steve stop. Tony whimper in protest as their lips broke apart.

He latch on to Tony's neck, kissing and licking as he continued to rut against him and hating that he had to be careful not to leave a mark. He wanted to mark Tony, bite down and have everyone seen it.

"Oh gods. The things you do to me Steve," Tony groaned and angling his head to give Steve better access to his neck.

Steve smirked before pushing Tony up against the wall and thrusts between his thighs. The brunet pushes his legs apart as far as they can go, but it's a little difficult to keep standing when Steve is rubbing their moist cocks together so deliciously.

Steve lifts him, his hand beneath Tony's backside. His legs wrap around Steve's waist as he cling to Steve's neck. They ruts together in earnest, moans muffled by their lips as they not so much as kiss as they breathe the same breath.

Steve slides a hand down his back and slowly eases a slick finger inside Tony, massaging the passage. Tony drops his head onto Steve's shoulders and lets Steve work him. He moans to the shallow little thrusts that maddening finger made. He breathed deeply, when another finger was slipped in, scissoring the hole. Tony whimpered as the final finger was added, plunging in, in search for his special spot.

Tony wraps a hand around his own cock and pulls with each push of Steve's fingers. They brush his prostate, and shiver of pleasure racks his body. Steve did it again.

He smirked when Tony moaned, bucking down onto the fingers 

Before Steve he never think he would be so helpless to pleasure like this, but Steve's fingers are working him so perfectly that he thinks he could come from that stimulation alone, and he doesn't want that. He needs to feel Steve's cock stretching him and rocking up inside him like the only thing he wants from him is a good fuck.

"Want you to fuck me," Tony says in a way that's more of an animalistic growl than human speech. Steve wishes he could tell Tony to say it again just like that, but Tony would tease him for it.

They gasp when Steve pushes the head of his cock inside of Tony's body. There's a moment when Steve almost unable to control himself, has to stop himself from slamming forward because the feeling of Tony around him drives him crazy. It's the hiss of pain from Tony that holds him back. Steve is huge, and each inch of him makes Tony ache. But, finally, Steve is inside him, rocking into him gently, creating a steady rhythm

They kiss hungrily, making slick, sexy noises. Tony sucks on Steve's bottom lip, bites gently, and runs his tongue over the bite.

The water feels good on his skin. It adds to the blinding heat already consuming him—the heat of Steve's cock inside of him, the heat of Steve's hands gripping the backs of his thighs, the heavy heat of his own cock against his stomach. For Tony, the burning ache soon dissolved into a pleasurable sensation. He pushed back fervently against Steve; plead for him to go faster between thrusts. Tony jerks himself off hurriedly, needing every sensation he can get in this moment.

The sensations are dizzying and Steve loses himself as fast as an ocean wave could take him under. He can faintly hear Tony telling him to go faster, deeper, harder over the hum of the showerhead.

Obeying the wishes of his lover, Steve grunted and began pounding into Tony with frantic, deep thrusts. His legs tightened around his lover's hips, a sharp, ecstatic yelp escaping as sparks flew behind his eyes when Steve managed to thrust directly against his prostate.

Steve smirked and pounded the man into the wall, relishing in the moans that Tony was letting out.

The pace picked up and soon, Tony was practically screaming Steve's name, due to the inhumane speed the blonde's hips were moving at, and the fact that at some point during their intercourse, Steve's hand had found Tony's leaking erection, pumping and squeezing.

There's a familiar feeling settling low in his stomach and spreading through his legs. Tony can feel it too and clenches around him. He moaned into Steve's mouth, his nails digging into the broad shoulders, spurring him on and demanding more, demanding everything Steve could give him. And Steve pound into Tony with all he's got, creeping towards the edge so that he can seek the climax of his pleasure.

Steve rocks back and forth and lets out a strangled, wild groan as he releases hot strings deep inside the brunet, and Tony's barely notices his own orgasm, too consumed with the feeling of Steve fucking his ass with his own come.

He dug his face into the graceful crook of Tony's neck as he attempted to get his breathing back to normal. He inhaled deeply, and took in the familiar scent that was Tony. The desire to remain ensconced in Tony wells up in his chest. Tony felt so incredibly good in his arms, around him. He wants to keep Anthony Stark, make him his forever, and that's a feeling Steve hasn't felt since Peggy (and even that wasn't nearly this strong) and he has to fight it.

Tony clung to Steve, his face pressed into his throat as he savored just being there with his Adonis. He lapped at the water clinging to Steve's skin lazily. "Mmm I needed that, badly." He sound so exhausted but deeply content and Steve can't help but chuckle.

"Always my pleasure to help you with what you need." Steve took a deep breath before he gently pull out and release Tony. The shower is still on, and Tony's breath come out in humid pants onto Steve's wet neck.

Tony was leaning against the tiled wall, exhausted. Close to blacking out. This was expected considering the hard mission they have face earlier.

Immediately, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's slimmer frame, hugging him. Both men were slick with sweat. He could feel that Tony was trembling and struggling to catch his breath. He rubbed his back, calming him down.

"Take it easy, Tony." He soothed gently, comforting him. Tony clung to him, slowly getting his strength back.

When he was sure that Tony was not going to fall over, Steve relaxed his hold and planted a loving kiss on his forehead. That kiss for some reason went right to his heart, making it squeeze and clench with an almost desperate desire. Tony quickly pulls away.

Steve feels a sense of sadness. He wants to take care of Tony.

They stand under the spray for a moment, just staring at each other. Steve has to restrain himself from pulling the brunet into another embrace or worse a long, slow kiss.

The water pulsing down on them from the showerhead was now barely lukewarm. Tony's hand moved down to turn off the water, leaving the two in total silence.

Steve stepped out, handing Tony a towel before taking one himself.

Tony grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist

They never talk as they get dressed. It's an unspoken rule to what they are doing. Tony tries hard to convince himself that it's nothing more than stress relief, that his heart doesn't skip a beat every time Steve's lips touch his skin. Steve is too perfect, too good for him

He is hollow inside

A monster with hand drench with blood

He fidgeted, waiting for Tony to finish dressing and head out

Tony slowly got to his feet, and Steve definitely did not watch every shift and pull of muscle as Tony straightened.

_Stay with me tonight_, Steve desperately wanted to say, but he was stronger than that.

He ignores the pain in his chest as Tony walks away once more. There is only lust between them right? It doesn't matter that Tony makes him feel alive again. He gives him hope that there is something worthwhile in this foreign world he had woken up in, even though he doesn't know it. It's only when he is with him, in his arms that he can finally forget of all the things he had lost

Steve waited until Tony was out of sight and the door was shut before throwing himself face-first down on his bed.

"_Fuck_," he groaned into his pillow.


End file.
